Frozen InuYasha Version
by Kirara21
Summary: In the Kingdom of Arendelle lives Princess Kagome and her older brother Miroku. they were close when they were kids but something happens that might tear them apart.


**Chapter 1: Gift or Curse**

In the kingdom of Arendelle lived Princess Kagome, she's 8 years old and already verry beautiful. Kagome was born during the harshest winter. Kagome has an older brother named Miroku. Kagome and Miroku are as close as any brother and sister could ever be.

Princess Kagome has a secret, she has the powers of Ice and Snow. Miroku loves his sister and believes that his Sisters power is a gift. Their parents are worried about Kagome's power because her powers are getting stronger every day and she sometime cant control them.

One summers night Kagome sneaks out of her room and down the hall to her brothers room. Kagome slowly opens the door and peeks her head in, looks toward her brothers bed and sees that he is sleeping. Kagome walks in and quietly closes the door behind her.

Kagome tip tose over to Miroku's bed and tries peek up over the bed "Miroku pisst Miroku" she whispered. Kagome climbed up on Miroku and started lightly pushed him "Miroku, wake up wake up wake up". Miroku stirred "Kag, get back to sleep" he said in a groggy voice.

Kagome turned around and fell on top of Miroku wile saying "I can't. The sky's awake (right hand to her head) so I'm awake (left hand to head) so we have to play" Miroku pushed her off of him and his bed saying "go play by your self Squirt".

Kagome sat there thinking, then got an idea. Kagome climbed back up on Miroku and opened one of his eyes saying "Do you want to build a snow man". Miroku smiled, then got out of bed. They raced down the hallways and the stairs "come on Miroku, come on come on come on" Kagome said to her brother. "Shhh" he replied.

They went to the ball room, Miroku closed the door. Kagome ran to the middle of the room and smiled at her brother "ready Miro". Kagome circled her hands around her hands and snow appeared between both her hands. She throw her hands in the air and the snow flew up to the ceiling and exploded then it started to snow.

Kagome looked at Miroku who was smiling with pried for his sister. "Watch this Miro" Kagome stomped her left foot on the floor and it covered with ice. Miroku started to slide on the ice. Brother and sister skated around the ball room laughing and gigging.

Miroku put the head on the snow man they were making, then they put the eye's, nose, mouth and arms. Miroku faced the snow man towards Kagome and pretended it was talking "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he said with a child voice. Kagome giggled and ran up to the snow man and hugged it saying "I love you Olaf" she smiled at Miroku.

Now Kagome is using her powers to slide her, Miroku and Olaf around the ball room. They slide down a show hill. "haha tickle bunk" Kagome said wile sliding down the snow hill. Miroku throws a snow ball the his kid sister. "hey" Kagome sais, then makes a snow ball with her powers and throws to at Miroku, hitting him square in the face. And world war 3 started (LOL).

Miroku jumped from a snow hill and Kagome made another one where Miroku landed, and continued as Miroku jumped. All of a sudden Kagome slips on the ice, she looks up and sees Miroku falling. "MIROKU" Kagome shoots out a stream of snow at Miroku and it hits him in the side of his face.

Miroku falls to the ground unconscious. Kagome gets up and runs to her brother and holds him "It's ok Miroku. I got you" the ice tarts to get thicker and cover the walls coming from Kagome. "Mama Papa" Kagome yells for her parents. A streak of snow wight hair covers Miroku's head. The ice starts to cover the double doors when there is pounding at the door.

The doors are barged opened and standing there is the King and Queen. "Kagome what have you've done?" her father asked running towards her with her mother "It was an accident.. I'm sorry Miroku" The Queen picks up Miroku in her arms "he's ice cold" she sais to her husband. "I know where we have to go" he replies.

The head to the library were the King searches the books till he finds a book of legends, he takes the book out and opens it to were there is a map. The map falls to the floor, the king looks at it then takes his family to the stables were they get two horses. The Queen and Prince Miroku is on one and the King and Princess Kagome on the other. They race off to the mountains.

They reach a bare land of rock and stone with steam coming from some holes. The royals get off of their horses , Kagome is beside her father wile the Queen is holding Miroku. "Please, we need your help. It's my son" the King called out. The round boulders started to move and come towards them when the rocks turned into trolls. "It's the King" one of the rock trolls said.

A round boulder rolled up the the King and Queen and turns into an old rock troll. the rock troll said "your majesty" he gently takes hold of Kagome's hand and said "born with the powers or cursed" "Uh, born and there getting stronger" the King replied. "Come, bringer him closer" said the old rock troll.

The Queen bends down towards the troll and troll puts his hand on Miroku's head then signs "You were lucky it wasn't his heart, the heart is not so easily fixed.. But the head can be persuaded"

"Do what you must" replied the King. The old troll put his hand on Miroku's head and then pulled the memories of Kagome's powers out and changed them, then put them back into Miroku'd mind saying "I recommend we remove all Magic, even memories of Magic... But don't worry, I leave the fun... There he will be ok"

Kagome, holding onto her fathers leg saying "So he wont remember I have powers?". Her father puts his and on her back saying "If's for the best". "Listen to me Kagome.. Come" the old rock troll jesterd to Kagome to come closer and she did.

"Your power will only grow" he used his power to show an image of a young adult girl with snow and ice powers "there is beauty init" the pitcher showed the girl using magic "but also great danger" the image turned red "you must learn to controle it... Fear will be your enemy" the powers engulfed the frightened girl and the pitcher vanished. Kagome got scared and hid her face in her fathers pants.

The King put's his hand on his daughters back and said "well protect her. she'll learn to control it. I know. Till then we'll lock the gates. Reduce the staff and limit her contact with the out side world... Including Miroku"

...

Months have passed cense that night. Kagome stayed in her room all day and never let Miroku in when he came by. Miroku having no memory of his kid sisters powers, wondered why she never talked to him any more.

One morning Miroku woke up to see it snowing out side and the land covered in snow, he smiled got dressed then ran to his sisters room. He nocked for times "Keg, do you want to build a snow man?" he asked. Silence. "Come on Squirt lets go and play... I never see you any more, come out the door... It's like you've gone away".

Silence. Miroku bowed his head in sadness and thought 'we use to be, best buddy's... And know were not, I wish she would tell me why'. Miroku straitened up and nocked again and said "Do you want to build a snow man Keg... It's only gotta be a snowman sis". "Go away Miroku" was Kagome's reply from inside her room. Miroku face went sad "Ok, by Keg" and he walked away.

A few days later Kagome is sitting on her window seat looking out at the town by the castle, she puts her hands on the window and it instantly started to freeze over with ice. Kagome gasped and held her hands away, she looked at her hands 'why is this happening to me' she thought.

That night her father gave her a pair of gloves. "Here Kagome the gloves will help" he said, help her put on the gloves. "see conceal it" "Don't feal it" Kagome replied, then at the same time they said "don't let it show".

A few years down the rode, Miroku nocked on Kagome's door again "Do you want to build a snowman Squirt or ride our bikes around the halls... I think some compony is over due... I started to talk to the pantings on the walls" he go no answer.

Later that night the King and Queen are in Kagome's room trying to help her to control her powers. "I'm scared. There getting stronger" Kagome said in a frightened voice. "calm down Kagome. Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down" said her father, slowly going towards his daughter. "No don't touch me" Kagome said, backing up. Seeing the sad looks on her parents faces she adds "I don't want to hurt you".

The next day Prince InuYasha of the Shikon kingdom arrived. He and Miroku are best friends and Inu comes to visit Miroku every so often (he dose not know about Kagome's powers). "It's nice to see you InuYasha" Miroku greeted his friend. They grabbed at each-others elbows and shook (it was there own hand shake) "same to you Miroku" InuYasha replied.

That night they are in the library playing checkers. "So Miro, how has it been going with your sister" Inu asked. Miroku sighed as he moved one of his peaces "the same as every day Yash... I don't know why she would shut me out like this. Every time I go to talk to her, she ether dose not answer me or tells me to go away... I asked my parents if they knew why but they say that they do not know"

Inu kills three of Miroku's peaces then sais "I fell sorry for you Miro.. Do you want me to try and talk to her?" "No thanks Yash" answered Miroku, then he killed for of Inu's peaces and said "King me" and they played till it was time for bed.

Another few years has passed Kagome is 15 and Miroku 17. Miroku stops at Kagome's door but then just keeps walking to his parent's room not knocking this time. He walk into his parents room and hugs his mom then shakes his dads hand saying "see ya's in three weeks".

Just before the King and Queen leave the castle to go to the ships they are in the front entrance to the castle. Kagome is with them, she curtsy and said "do you have to go". Her parents smile at her and the King said "you'll be fine Kagome".

That day the King and Queen left. On their return to Arendelle their ship got caught in a hurricane and sunk with them still on it, only a few crew men survived. The King and Queen were never found.

Two weeks after the ship sunk the King and Queen were pronounced dead. Their bodies never found. Miroku slowly walked down the hallways of the castle towards Kagome's room. He nocks on the door "Kagome... Please I know your in there, people are asking were you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to... I'm right out here for you, just let me in... We only have eachother, it's just you and me Kagome"

he turns around and slides his back down the door saying "what are we gonna do?". He sits there and sings"Do you want to build a snow man?" then closes his eyes. In with Kagome, she is sitting on the floor against her door. She's trying not to cry but then hides her head in her nees and lets her sadness take over. Ice is all around her and there is snow but is frozen in the air like a stund silence.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. the first chapter of Frozen InuYasha Style. Not everything in this story is going to be esacly like the Disney movie Frozen. I hope that yous like it.<strong>


End file.
